Romeo and Juliet
by Yukina Himuro
Summary: Miyu is hearing and singing her favourite song.. Kanata, who heard her voice, want to do something.. My first songfic :


Disclaimer : I am **not** the owner of the characters, and the song is **belong to** Taylor Swift :)

My first songfic :D yippe~

Hope you all like it ^^

* * *

- Romeo and Juliet -

A fifteen years old girl with blonde hair, silky skin, and cute face sat at her balcony who connected to her room. Her name is Miyu Kouzuki. She's searching her favourite song in her phone. She doesn't hear that song for a long time so she wanted to hear that song again at that night.

"Ah, I found it! My favourite song.." she smiled, played the song, closed her eyes and began singing.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you ..

* * *

Meanwhile, at that time too, a fifteen years old boy with brunette hair and handsome face who was lived at the same house with Miyu Kouzuki, was searching his book in his room. His name is Kanata Saionji.

"Geez, where's that stupid book? I need it!"

He continued searching that book, but suddenly, he stopped.

"Oh! I remember, Miyu borrowed it lastweek! Geez, that girl.."

He went to Miyu's room and opened her door without knocking.

"Miyu! Where's my—"

He stopped and smiled. He saw Miyu sitting on her balcony, singing the song beautifully.

"My angel's voice.." he murmured and keep smiling.

He walked and sat beside her quietly, and she doesn't know cause she closed her eyes.

When she stopped singing, Kanata said "Nice voice.. I like it. Is that your favourite song?"

She shocked and immediately opened her eyes and looked at her housemate. He's smiling at her. She blush.

"Thanks.. Yes, you're right.. But aren't you a bit weird?" she giggled.

"What? Me? Weird?"

"Yea, you never admit anything good from me. But just now, you said that you like my voice."

"Heh, you won't understand even if I explain.."

"Why? I want to know!"

Kanata smirked. "Really, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"If you want to know, answer my question."

"Eh? ... Fine then."

"But it's depend on your answer." He smirked.

"What? Aah you're so cruel!"

"Just start with this. Question 1.."

Miyu gulped. 'What's the question actually?'

"...Are you in love?"

Miyu gasped. She's blushing now. "Whaaaat?"

"Just answer"

"Umm, uhh.."

"Don't you want to hear my reason after this?"

"I want! Okay I'll answer.. Um.. Y-yes, I'm in love.." she said and blushing.

Kanata was nervous. 'I hope it is me..'

"Question 2, Do you want to be a 'Juliet' like in this song? Is it your reason that you like this song very much?"

"Yes! It's true! Why do you know about this?"

"You're smiling when you sing this song. It's too easy to guess"

"Yea yea Mr. I-know-everything-including-me.."

He smirked. "Question three, could you play that song again? I want to hear that again.."

"Hm? Okay.."

She play the song from her phone again, with maximum volume.

"Thanks. And question number four.."

Kanata grabbed Miyu's left hand. Miyu blush and looked at Kanata, but he's not looking at her.

"Can I.. Can I become your Romeo?" he said and blushing.

Miyu blush, but then smiling.

"You don't need a permission, because you're already my Romeo after all" Miyu said and smiling, and holding back his hand tighter.

Kanata blush and looked at her, he smile.

"Thanks God.. If your answer not like this I won't be able to tell you the reason.."

"Oh yea, what's the reason anyway?"

"I never admit anything good from you cause I was too shy, and keep teasing you. The reason I'm shy? Because I love you.." He said and give her one of his handsome and cute smile.

"My turn now to ask you ! Do you want me to answer ?" She smiled

"Of course.."

"Me too." She said and kissed him.

The music still being played, accompanied them.

'We were both young when I first saw you..'

* * *

Six years later—

Miyu and Kanata had dinner in restaurant. Their song of confession being played in that restaurant.

"Ah, this song.." Miyu said and smiling.

"Yea.. Miyu, you told me that you wanted to be a Juliet like in this song?"

"Yea, why?"

"Just want to fulfilled your wish.."

"Oh my god.."

The song: 'Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said—'

Kanata knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said—  
"Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone"

'Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone'

"I love you and that's all I really know"

'I love you and that's all I really know'

"I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress"

'I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress'

"It's a love story baby, just say yes" and he smiled.

'It's a love story baby just say yes..'

Miyu can't hold the tears at her corner eyes. This is so romantic..

"Yes!" She said and hugged him. Everyone in the restaurant give them big applause.

'We were both young when I first saw you..'

* * *

A/N

Yaayy! Finish! Uwaah I'm so happy that I can write another story in this 'busy' time.. But I can't update My Prince Charming.. Uwaah.. Sorry, I'm extremely busy :'( Just this story who came in my mind :')

As always, review please :) Your review will make me smile :)


End file.
